my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 10
OHA Ch10.png A Night on the Town Zenji stood outside the restaurant, incessantly checking his watch. He knew he was early, but what if everyone else had already showed up and went inside without him. No, that couldn't be possible, he organized the whole thing. His heart rate didn't decrease until he saw one of his fellow students approaching, who he met with a smile. Miranda walked shyly down the road clutching her phone like her life depended on it. She had not intended to turn up to this event seeing as studying was on her mind - as usual - but a text from Tali made a difference. What worried Miranda the most before coming was the dress code. Tali never stated anything about any dress code and she felt too awkward to text back. Now she smiled back at Zenji while wearing a rather plain white dress that had a navy sash around the wist. There were matching navy, knee-high boots. Her dress was short-sleeves and had a mesh at the top. She had ditched the hair accessory that went with it and so her hair was down. With loose hair that seemed out of place, she looked Zenji up and down a little. "I may of overdressed," she muttered to Zenji with a nervous laugh. If tonight didn't go well she would only have herself to blame especially if it affected her education. "In my experience, there's no such thing as overdressing," said Zenji. "I'm sure you're gonna make the rest of us look bad." Miranda blushed a little before thanking Zenji. "What made you so early, usually I am the first to the event with my '10 minutes early than the decided time' rule?" she was shaking a little with nerves. She didn't listen to any of the conversations and walked by them. Looking down the road she came she shook her head. Miranda came here to make friends with her classmates and hopefully stop the stares. Not because Tali invited you or anything? her brain teased but she was already blushing and it barely made a difference as she shooed her thoughts away. "Look who decided to show up!" Kinzoku shouted cheerfully as he stepped up onto the scene. He wore a red flannel, only buttoned near the bottom as anywhere upwards was showcasing his white t-shirt underneath. He wore classic black jeans & matching boots. Simple style for a simple man. Kinzoku expected Zenji, but not Miranda. The more the merrier after all. "Guess we're early huh?" "I just don't like being late to places," responded Zenji, being much more calm in comparison to before Miranda had showed up. "The early bird's here now. I'm safe," he thought. "So, what made you decide to come hang with us?" Tali and Dante made their way down the streets of the city, Tali getting ever so slightly lost in her endeavor to find the restaurant. It did not take long for Dante to snatch the phone from her, reading the map for himself to find the way. After a little while, the two of them found the location, to which Dante passed it back with a snide smile. Dante was clad in a black jacket, grey shirt, tux pants and lastly, a gothic top hat on top of his head with a slight tilt as if that would make him more fun looking. On the other end, Tali walked in purple high-heels, a white puffed sleeve jacket over a similarly white shirt off a less pristine tint which revealed a bit of her midriff. Lastly, she wore her new short-shorts, allowing for her slender and elegant legs to be in full view and gently hugging her features. Tali did her best to restrain herself as they approached Zenji, Kinzoku, and Miranda. She waved enthusiastically at her classmates, and once she was close enough she spoke up, bright with cheer. "Zenji! Thank you for letting me come, despite what happened earlier. I look forward to hearing you perform if you so intend to." She said while grinning. She then turned to Miranda. "Hey, Miranda. I'm glad to see that you decided to appear. Makes me very happy." She spoke, trying to not draw any mention or attention to her text, worried that it would A: Embarass the poor girl, or B: Break her spirit if she found out that Miranda's presence was not due to her text in question. "So, there are us five now then. Think we can expect anyone else?" "Oh, wel-" Miranda was saved by the bell as Kinzoku came up to the two and a few seconds later Tali and Dante. She smiled at the Gods for this blessing. Waving at the three. "It's nice to see you Tali," she took mental sigh of relief as Tali mentoined nothing abou the text. Now she could hide in the crowd and be left alone... hopefully. Izanagi walked into the restaurant shortly after Kinzoku and the rest. He was dressed in a typical suit, although this one was pressed a bit more than his others, giving it a crisper look than the ones he would wear to class. Looking around he saw his classmates huddled together. "Hey guys." He said as he waved and walked over. "I think we can be expecting a few more of our classmates," said Zenji. "If they're not here in ten minutes though we'll go inside. And no hard feelings Tali. But next time, I'll kick your ass." Kinzoku laughed as Tali & Zenji's conversation went on. It wasn't a laugh of mockery, he was simply surprised. "Woah Zenji, didn't see you as a bloke with a foul mouth." He wanted to pat Zenji's back, but kept a distance. He turned over to Izanagi, the two not having spoke much since the Quirk Appraisal a few days ago. "So what's up with you mate?" "I welcome the attempt, Zenji, though please leave me rear alone. I am a sensitive, delicate flower." Tali spoke with her tongue poking out of her mouth in jest. Dante just rolled his eyes with a smile. "Do we have a table already reserved or soemthing?" Dante asked. "If we don't then maybe I can go and arrange for one unless you guys are done waiting for others?" With the group huddled at the entrance of the restaurant, a familiar face made itself present from across the street, with it being none other than Saori waving at the group from the other side. Quickly darting to meet the group, Saori dressed for the occasion, with her attire for the evening consisting of some rather casual clothing, being comprised of a loose fitting tank top that exposed her sports bra, being paired with a black choker, she wore blue shorts that were tied with a black belt, wearing simple sandals alongside them. Grabbing her jacket and tying it around her waist, Saori was quick to greet the their party, "Pretty sweet deal you got here. Don't tell me the prez is gonna invite the class for tonight," she said out loud, tugging at Miranda's shoulder in lively manner. Compared to how everyone was, especially Miranda who was overdressed for this occasion, couldn't help but dote at her. Turning to look at everyone that currently showed up, Saori greeted them with a quick salutation before examining Kinzoku at closer glance. Mickey and Isabella were chatting as the turned the corner and saw their classmates in front of the restaurant. "Is it too late to join the party?" Mickey said as they reached the group. He listened into conversations as Isabella went over to Miranda. Isabella grabbed Miranda by the hand before saying, "I want a dress just like that. Can you show me where you got it sometime?" Kinzoku watched as three more of his classmates appeared, "We hadn't even gotten started yet, waiting to see who's gonna show or not right now. When we go in is up to Zenji." Kinzoku turned his gaze over to Saori, realizing she was looking at him in an analytic manner. "Looked what the cat dragged in!" Kinzoku shouted out in glee, generally excited and couldn't wait for the fun to start. Miranda didn't expect the attention and smiled softly at Isabella. "Oh, this?" she looked down at her dress, she never thought of it to be rather special. It was one of the few dresses that hung up on her wardrobe and she never really wore. "My mum made it a while ago. She likes making clothes and she makes a lot of stuff for me," Miranda said with a smile nervous giggle. Her plan to disappear in the crowd wasn't working with how overdressed she was compared to everyone else. Miranda swayed on the balls of her heels before she took a deep breath. "Hey... maybe we should go inside?" "Miranda...give me your clothes," she said half menacingly while tugging at her sash, more so as a compliment even if it didn't come off as such. However, Kinzoku broke her train of thought with how he called out to her. Waltzing up to him with an inebriated-esque walk, Saori grinned with a ditzy smile on her face, "If we're being practical, it'd more like what 'I' dragged in, which would be you." Grabbing unto Kinzoku's hand, along with Miranda from the shoulder, more so with a dragging motion, was taking them to the restaurant's doors, signaling them to follow suite after them, "Come on, I'm hungry and I can't wait out here any longer," she cried out with a humph in a childish manner. "Alright," said Zenji, "I guess this is enough people. I guess if anyone else shows up we'll text them where where we're sitting." "Wait!" called a feminine voice from behind him. Zenji turned to see Joho running towards the group. "What took you so long?" Zenji said jokingly. "Traffic. Alright, let's go." "Only took you ten years." The familiar voice of Rei rung out from the entrance of the restaurant. Rei emerged from its doors, sporting a black jacket, its low-collar and sleeves contrasted with a pure white and the buttons left undone, exposing a maroon t-shirt under. His bottom half consisted of light-blue denim jeans, slightly baggy and loose enough to require it to be tightened to his wait through a white belt. "I decided to come early to check the prices, I didn't wanna have to pull off a Dine and Dash." He explained with a sheepish grin on his face. "You can't do the Karaoke outside of the restaurant, let's hurry up and have some fun!" He finished as he begun to open the door for the group assembled. Being practically dragged in by Saori, Kinzoku had missed out on the opportunity to say anything to Mickey, Isabella and Rei. However he had a long night to make up for that opportunity. Kinzoku had a few moments to think to himself as they moved forward, his mind always filled with ideas to tease his classmates. Especially the girls. "You know Saori, I'm surprised you decided to show up. You've been pretty IMA with most of us." A mix of sincerity and jokes was present in Kinzoku's tone, even himself forgetting the statement was originally meant to be a joke. "And may I say Miranda, you're gonna stand out from the crowd which we all presumed you wouldn't be apart of anyway." With a goofy grin on his face, Kinzoku's voice morphed to match. "Did a special someone change your mind?" Miranda, also being dragged by Saori, stared at Kinzoku blankly as she slowly went from white to pink to bright red. She stuttered, unable to form words for a bit as she looked down at the floor. "It-it-it... it was like that Kinzoku. I-I-I just wanted to come here to find a studying group," she huffed at her lie. It wasn't even a good one. Why couldn't Kinzoku mind his own business but it was so clear she was hiding something as she kept looking at the ground and the heat from her face didn't leave. Quickly pausing her quick pace, Saori halted her forward motion with an abrupt stop, appearing to be in the middle of the lobby aside from the restaurant in the building. Turning over, Saori threw the pair to the ground nonchalantly, looking at Kinzoku square in the eye with a dazed expression, "Aw-man, a party of one doesn't fly with me, so course' I came. It takes two to tango, and three to make a crowd. It's even better if it's at someone else's expense dude," she tittered to herself, "I don't have time to hold back ya' know". At the sudden mention of her absence, Saori explored the question further, only to draw a blank. Wobbling over and sitting cross legged to wait for the others to arrive before giving Kinzoku his answer. "A gal like me is always busy, so sorry if I haven't able to give ya' any attention." At the smell of the food hovering in the air, Saori began to salivate to herself, growing more jittery to start the festivities. Tali and Dante accompanied the rest of the gang into the restaurant, quickly getting hit by the homey warmth of the place, accompanied by the multitude of smells from various foods and spices. Dante began to salivate at the thought of the foods which might be offered here, while Tali tried to maintain a bit more dignity than such, though she would be one hell of a liar to state that the smell was not appealing. The two siblings took a seat by the table, sitting on opposite sides of each other and waited to receive service. Tali was practically shaking with excitement and tingling nerves, both stoked and nervous to take to the stage. "This should be quite the night. Can't wait to hear you guys perform." Tali spoke as she looked around the table at the students who had decided to show up. Her eyes eventually landed on Saori. "Hi, Saori, right? I don't think we have really talked much before. I was very impressed with your skill and score during the Quirk Apprehension test." Tali spoke while extending her hand to Saori, hoping for a handshake. "I don't know how well you know me, but I am Tali and that little ray of sunshine over there is my brother." She said, nodding towards Dante. "What'd ya' say?" Knocking Saori out of her trance, she heard her name being called, but missed some parts of the second half of Tali's introduction, glancing over her shoulder only to notice that the brotherly duo were at an arms length from her, pouncing off the ground and back unto her feet. Shambling to the table, Saori gave her a half-awkward smile before extending her hand out to Tali's, only to extend her pinky finger outward, grabbing hers in the same motion. Scooting over the table she swung around to the opposite side, sitting with the majority of the her classmates currently present in the restaurant. "Your..ugh...don't tell me," snapping her fingers multiple times, Saori began to tap on her forehead, unfortunately she was drawing a blank on what her name was, being relatively good at remembering faces but horrendous when it comes to names in general. Fidgeting in place, Saori was tossing and turning, cross her arms as she began to mumble to herself a variety of names, hoping one of them might slip off her tongue. Nearly shouting from place, Saori pointed straight at Tali, as if she had found the answer to a question, "Yea, yea okay, it's all coming back to me now, yea. Your Kali right?" Leaning back on her chair, Saori was balancing herself off the table, looking at Dante before waving at him. Giving her an intoxicated smile, Saori raised a finger in the air, "Hey, hey, hey, ain't no need to be formal, you were pretty freakin' amazing yourself, a real ruckus. Make's sense with all the scary vibes ya' give. Not scary 'bad' though, more like scary 'good', unless your definition of good is bad, in which case, I guess there's nothin' you can do about huh." Ain't got the time to hold back, can't take it easy, so I hope you don't put me ta' sleep tonight," Zenji walked past everyone, stretching out his arms as everyone else walked in behind him. "Alright! Let's get this party started." Joho walked in behind him and lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Go get booth." "Jeez, fine." Hecate looked at the large group of students from her seat at the piano. Turning on her bench she looked at Markus and spoke in her sweetest voice. "Hey Markus, could you take over here? I'm going to go set up that group there with the karaoke." As she spoke she stood up, not waiting for his response because she knew he would take over, with his skills being equal to hers in that sense. Walking over to the group she called them to her. "Excuse me please! My name is Hecate, and I will be taking care of you all tonight. You are all here for karaoke correct?" "Oh yeah," said Zenji, turning towards the employee. "Do you have a big enough booth to fit this many people?" "No, sorry. It will be four to a booth. Is this everyone that will be here?" She asked quietly. Looking around at all of the new faces. "Only four to a booth?" Zenji asked. "You sure you don't have a larger room that can fit all of us?" The young girl thought for a moment before holding up her finger and walked towards one of the doors that led to a Karaoke room. After a moment she walked back out. "This room has 8 to a booth. You can all follow me in. And that includes you tall, dark and handsome." As she spoke she gestured to Izanagi in the back of the group who had stayed silent throughout the day. Miranda took one look before entering in the room. Ensuring Zenji didn't ask for an even bigger room, she made herself comfortable in one of the booths and relaxed in the chair. Now it was just the plan of hiding from everyone. As Class President she knew this wouldn't work at a in her favour. Zenji sat down in the booth, a few seats away from Miranda. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Tali and Dante took their seats by the table, the two for them striking a seat next to each other, Tali feeling that it would be cruel to put him beside someone unknown like she had done during lunch a few days earlier. When Zenji spoke up, Tali beamed. "How about you start us off, Zenji? Show us how it's done. Otherwise..." Tali began as she slapped her brother hard in the back. "I think Dante would be up for one." "Oh, I never go first," said Zenji. "I can go second, but never first. Joho, do you wanna go first?" "Screw you," she said. "Guess that's a no. Any other volunteers besides Dante?" Kinzoku took a seat positioned almost in the middle of the booth. As everyone started to question who'd be the first to sing, Kinzoku was busy shuffling through the menu. Kinzoku decided to throw his hat into the ring "I think Rei is ready to show his vocal prowess." Kinzoku kept peering through the menu, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to look at everyone's facial expressions. Izanagi smiled a bit at everyone's uneasiness to start singing. He nudged Kinzoku quietly, "Why don't you start." Kinzoku kept his eyes on the menu, yet acknowledged Izanagi's statement. "Why would I go first when I haven't even eaten?" The thoughts of a true glutton, one named Kinzoku Kusari. "Ditto." Rei said, completely agreeing with Kinzoku, an idea in mind for the meal he wished for as he had already read through the menu. "Food comes first, singing comes second." "I guess I can't really disagree with that," said Zenji. "Singing on an empty stomach is just asking for trouble. Then again, eating too much could be a problem too." "You're thinking too far into it," said Joho. "Perhaps, but that's my speciality." Food sounded like something Miranda wanted. She smiled at Zenji and nodded. "Food always comes first before the embarrassment, who is going to take the ord-" she paused and sighed. Class President, it is best to just do it yourself, she thought answering her own question. Taking out a pen and paper from her small handbag she wrote down her own meal. Mac and Cheese. "Give me ya orders then people!" Kinzoku was the first to turn to Miranda as she asked for orders. He gave a large smile, silently thanking her for taking charge of the situation. Seeing as everyone else was either in their own little world or too afraid to do what she'd done. Kinzoku closed his menu and put it on the table, as of asserting dominance. "I'll take the Fish & Chips, time to see if they cook 'em as good as my pops!" "I guess I'll get some chicken tenders," said Zenji. "I'll have a salad," said Joho, quickly specifying the ingredients. Izanagi looked at Miranda and spoke his order. "I'll have a Chicken Caesar Salad. With extra Caesar dressing." Screening through the list of dishes, Saori and one dish immediately crossed her eye, "I'm going with kabayaki and pickled cucumber." Miranda looked at the few orders so far. We are going to order something different for everyone aren't we... "So, Mystery Man-" Kinzoku turned his head over to Izanagi, finally done glancing over the menu. "I'm curious to see what type of songs you listen to." He then turned his gaze over to Miranda, the one whom was currently taking up everyone's offers. Kinzoku was sure to speak loud enough for Miranda to hear. "I'm expecting Mirandork to break out into some cheesy pop song about love." Izanagi chuckled at his friend. "Yes I would think she would. As for myself, I prefer rock music. Maybe they have some Journey..." As she spoke he looked through the list of music before funding his genre. "What about you? You gonna break out some rap music or something?" "You like Journey?" Zenji asked loudly and with a chuckle. "Didn't think you were the type." "What type did you take me for then?" He said in a light hearted tone, relaxing a bit from his typical distant demeanor. "Something downtrodden or perhaps even depressing?" Dante spoke out jokingly before he could halt himself. Tali smacked him in the back of the head and gave him a sour look. Eventually realizing what he just said he palmed his face as he spoke: "Sorry about that, Izanagi. That was uncalled for." "I mean, I took you for more of a guy who had interest in like Blues or Jazz. I'm actually surprised you're into rock music." Kinzoku had to think about which genre he preferred, since his music taste was pretty much everywhere. "I guess my preference can also be summed up as rock music." "I'm a fan of rock myself," said Zenji, "although I'm more so a fan of anything that can get me on my feet." Zenji chuckled. He thought about getting up and randomly dancing, but decided against it. Joho might smack him. Izanagi couldn't help but laugh at his friends comments about his taste in music. "Well, I guess my taste in music is reflected by my personality. I do like the occasional blues or slow song, but mostly I like music that I can work too." Kinzoku gave a relating smile to Izanagi. And he was sure anyone could really relate to Izanagi's final statement. "I feel ya mate, as long as there's a song I can cook to, it's one of my favorites." Kinzoku looked over to his friends whom remained absent from the conversation. "Well, we've gave our preferences, and tonight is all about building bonds right? So spill the beans on your favorite music." "I'm a fan of pop music," said Joho. "I can get into just about anything, but most songs that I'm into are popular." She took a quick swig from a can of soda she had ordered. "A have a few guilty pleasure songs too, but let's not get into those." "Yeah I will admit I have some songs that are outside my usual genre." Said the suited man as he looked at Joho. "Are you going to sing one of those guilty pleasure songs?" He asked in a teasing voice. Joho raised an eyebrow towards Izanagi's remark. "No," she said calmly. Zenji chuckled next to her. Miranda left quite quickly after her name was mentioned about cheesy love songs. She stopped herself from barfing from the thought and gave her order to Hecate. After a quite apology: "I am sorry in advance if we become rowdy or our songs disturb you," Miranda went back to the table to see the topic swiftly moved on. She took a large sigh of relief. "Kinzo, I would like you to know that I have no interest in pop music or cheesy love songs, thank you very much!" she crossed her arms over for extra effect. Kinzoku watched Miranda as she gave her dramatic claim. He looked at her with the same look he'd given earlier. Appearing as if he'd sucked his bottom lip up into his mouth and held his eyes wide open. "Really? I couldn't tell since you dress like a Pop Star Princess all the time." She makes this too easy He thought to himself. "No need to be so rude Kinzoku," said Zenji. "She is our class rep after all." Kinzoku then turned to Zenji, his face returning to normal. He nonchalantly replied to Zenji. "Oh come on, I'm just joking around. Besides, it's not like I'm lying." Kinzoku returned his gaze to Miranda, "You know I'm not serious right Mirandork? No hard feelings, just jokes and all." He didn't want to seem like a jerk to everyone, after all, that was Ryuji's job. "Not sure what pop stars you see Kinzoku. The current trends for fashion stars is in no way to do with my clothes. My mum doesn't exactly design clothes for them. Gucci and River Island is the current trend that is going on, though if I am correct it should change pretty soon with the new season," Miranda ranted on and shook her head. Now she had done it. Miranda had made it sound like she knew everything about the popverse but she only really knew fashion. Sitting back down close to Zenji. After a while, the kitchen at the far back of the restaurant had multiple plates scattered across the counter, some of which Saori recognized to belong to their party. Waiting around the table while balancing her sandal off her foot out of boredom, she took quick note on Miranda's roundabout in regards to fashion, something that she might've been inclined to listen in given her own fashion sense. Unraveling her straw, Saori pressed her lips across the end, blowing into it and shooting the straw wrapper against Kinzoku's head, "Maybe I should pick your brain later Mira," she said with slight curiosity, "But come on, just grab the first thing ya' see and your good to go, ain't no need to focus so much on what goes on where and what day it is." Grabbing a pack of sugar from the group of condiments across from her, Saori was sorting through the various items randomly placed on their table, passing the salt shaker across as it slid from one hand to the other in an effort to entertain herself. As the straw wrapper hit Kinzoku, he ignored it, oblivious to the fact it had hit him to begin with. He pulled his phone from his pocket. He began to scroll through his messages. When he opened them up, messages between him & his parent's were the first to pop up. As if he'd recently texted them, or scrolled through the messages at the very least. He caught sight of two messages. He replied to both, one from "B.B" and the other from "Hometown Mate". He turned off his phone as he looked at what he assumed was the food for their group. ---- With a rather loud thud from the door in front of the establishment, a small crowd of people began to pile out along the lobby, a small party of four with questionable attire, appearing as if they had been in an accident recently given the condition their clothes were in. At the forefront of the group, Jirou, sporting his broken glasses was present, ordering them a table at the booth along the back of the restaurant. Grabbing his wallet, he checked to see how much he was carrying the moment, thankfully being enough to at least pay for the entrées at the minimum. Looking across his posse of classmates, he looked at them curiously, "So, are we splitting the bill evenly or is this a team effort?" Glancing at the number of patrons currently present at the moment, none of them really caught his eye, being thankful that right around this point, most of their classmates should be in rooms singing karaoke, making it easy to avoid them until they finished eating. With their waitress greeting them, Jirou and the rest were seated along the table, being handed several menus to order from. Being seated next to the window and on the opposite side of Jirou, Jack looked outside for a moment and took note of the restaurants surrounding. It was the first time that he'd been at this establishment, it felt fresh and he could understand why the rest of the class suggested this place. His ears perking up as the topic of how to handle the bill by his fellow classmate came to fruition, having not taken the opportunity to look at the menu as of yet. Jack reached out to open one of the lists that displayed the different array of food and their prices, however, as he reached forth, the man couldn't help but flinch as a jolt of pain spread across his chest. Looking down and reaching up with one of his other hands to calm himself, it would appear that those bricks were still kicking back at him. Looking over to Aiko for a moment, smirking as he spoke, "Did it have to be bricks mate?" Before looking back at the menu and what it had to offer. After just a quick glance he could tell that the prices were manageable, "Split or pay for ourselves doesn't matter for me, I can go either way." "You chose to get in the way lamppost. I would've took the blame if they actually hit Jirou." Aiko giggled guiltily. "I can shout us the meal if you all don't mind that. I have seemed to done a lot tonight, I just want to repay for Jirou's cut and Jack's damage." She kindly offered, pulling out a wallet from the back of her skirt, withdrawing a shiny blue credit card from one of the pockets within. Midori simply sat there as she looked at Jack and Jirou, switching her heads from left to right as to compare their injuries. Looking right at Jack, Midori stared at the places the bricks had landed. "You look fucked up lamppost." Midori blandly said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a wad of money, held together with an elastic band. Sitting right next to Midori while across from them, Aiko and Jack, Jirou was looking over the menu, having a hard time deciding what to choose from the array of dishes present, leaning more on being cheap given his expenses for the month, with a few bills and coins rattling in his wallet. In comparison, at the sight of Midori nonchalantly grabbing a mound of bills from her pocket nearly caused Jirou to mouth off in the public. "Geez, do you carry all your money like that," he said in a surprised manner. After skimming through the list of meals present at this time, Jirou finally settled on his dinner for the evening. On the other hand, watching Jack grab unto himself, he couldn't help but mumble to himself about what could have been. "Come on, it was a love tap at best," leaning in closer, Jirou rested his left arm on the table, "Count yourself lucky, it could have been worse," he said while tapping the surface with his finger. "Least' you ain't dead, that's gotta count for something amiright?" he gave Midori a few nudges. It was only natural that Midori's body instantly moved away from Jirou's nudges, sliding to the furthest side of the seat to make some space between the two of them. Looking back at Midori, a smirk still lurking on his lips, "You're the worst at giving at compliments, and besides," nudging his head towards Jirou in front of him and Aiko next to him, "They're in a worse state than me, the bricks on my shirt should come off in the washer." He looked back at the menu, deciding that instead of going on for several minutes deciding on what to eat, he'd go for something that he knew he enjoyed. But his attention returned to Jirou as he spoke, "Might've been a love tap for you, but I'm not particularly fond of that kind of play. Nevertheless, I had it coming." Jack retorted back to Jioru, his words were harsh at first but quickly turned subtle. Taking another quick glance at the menu, Jack had decided on simply going for some rice with curry, topped with all sorts of dishes on top. Putting the list back down as he laid back against the soft furniture, "I'm paying for my share", looking to his side towards Aiko, "As a man, I can't have you pay for my food just yet." Jack couldn't help but to grin at his own remark, he knew that she was trying to make up for what she did but he wouldn't feel comfortable if Aiko went out of her way to do so. "No. Please. Allow me." Aiko smiled as she chucked her credit card in the middle of the table. "Now, I'll kindly ask you two boys to put your money back in your pockets. We don't need there to be anymore trouble than what was tonight." she requested in a gentle voice, remaining with a smile glued on her face. The intent behind the mask was not one that was going to tolerate any objection to her call. Midori knew this very well and instantly shoved the wad of money back into her hoodie pocket, leaning back into her seat and tucking her face deep into the hood. "Just listen to her guys. Just let her have her way, we really don't want anything happening right now. Especially in a place like this. Last year changed her, I don't know what Aiko is like now." Midori warned as her attention was set on Aiko's deceiving grin. Sitting crossed legged, Jirou felt that he should at most pay for what he was going to eat rather than have it the other way around, wanting to pull his own weight at splitting the bill. However, after the display Jirou had witnessed at the junkyard, seeing as how Aiko felt some degree of guilt over what had happened, it was probably a good idea to let her pay them back as best she could if it meant easing her consciousness, even if it was over food and he felt slightly bad about doing so. Tucking his wallet back, he leaned back against the booth, stretching both hands across the back, relaxing himself after their most recent tug-of-war an hour ago. "A girl treating ME to dinner, what'll people say if they saw," he said half seriously, half joking on his part. The grin on his face faded, Jack's smile was instead replaced by a deadpan expression and was quickly followed with a sigh, keeping his eyes open and locked onto Aiko. "You know what," raising one of his hands and pointing one of his fingers upwards before re-directing it to menu charts, "Fine, but I'm paying for my own drink at least." Seeing as Jack had finished deciding the food he wanted to eat and that the money problem was seemingly solved as well, the man looked up to see if he could spot one of the employers but hesitated before looking back at the others. "Oh right, you guys haven't decided on what to eat yet, right?" Placing the menu on the table, he pressed his finger around the dish he was planning on ordering, more so to advertise to Aiko what she was paying for. Making sure to, at most, order something moderate in price while still offering him a delicious meal. This, I'll order this." Consisting of a hamburger steak with a side of miso soup and fried tempura, washing it down with oolang tea in order to save extra on drinks. Curious with what Jack's palette choice might be from across the table, Jirou thought to himself that it might be something rather boorish, and made no secret of his opinion as he grabbed Jack's menu away from his grasp. "As for Jack, I think he'll be having this," quickly circling an assortment of meaty dishes, "God knows you need to bulk up. I mean look at you, you're a walking stick figure with glasses. You'll thank later." Midori held up the menu facing Aiko with her finger on the dish she wanted, Aiko nodded smiling before turning to the others. "I think I'll be having the same as Midori. The sushi with miso soup on the side." She answered for the both of them as Midori placed the menu back, flat on the table. Looking around, Aiko scanned for any waiter in the area to take their order. "If you see any waiters could you bring them over here so we can start ordering?" "You really have a knack for starting a fight, don't ye..." Jack said as he reached out to snatch his menu back. He intended to simply put the menu back down in a normal fashion but the frustration caused by Jirou's continuous comments stirred him otherwise, practically slamming the menu onto the table and causing the other lists and spices to jump up a moment in response. It wasn't until it happened that Jack realised that he had been feeling pent up, lifting his hand from the table in a moment of hesitation before putting it back down gently. "I'm not changing, I'll stick to something that I know I can eat and enjoy," Jack replied as he looked back over their seats and spotted one of the workers, lifting his other hand as to signal them to come over. Normally Jack would've apologised for acting in such a manner, yet this time he didn't feel like he owed them an apology for it. Keeping his gaze set on the employee rather than anyone at the table. As Aiko's eyes drifted off into the distance, a familiar sight caught her attention that caused the young woman to momentarily remove herself from the table. "I'll be right back guys." She insured with a smile before delicately walking over to another table not too far from them. Midori carefully watched as Aiko approached a table sat by two men and a woman, one with white hair and the other with black as well as a woman with black hair of her own. They had obviously been here for a while as the food laid out before them was almost finished, with scraps of rice, meat and small bits of vegetables littered the plates. Whilst the two men laughed away, they were halted by the woman who saw Aiko approaching them. The woman instantly smiled as she removed herself from her seat and immediately rushed to hug Aiko, much to the two men's surprise. Aiko looked very happy, which was a nice turn of events considering the major guilt she was overwhelmed with from before. Aiko grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her back to the table where Jack, Jirou and Midori awaited. Switching back, Midori turned to face Jack away from Aiko as if she hadn't seen anything. Aiko and the woman made themselves present at the end of the table, close to Aiko and Jirou's seat. Clearing her voice to get the table's attention, Aiko presented the woman to her group with open arms. "Hey! Everyone, this is my sister Asashi Kowareta!" she introduced. "Sis. This is Jack, Jirou, and of course, Midori." She pointed out in the same order she presented. "Oh geez. Sorry about this, I didn't mean to intrude on your dinner." Asashi chuckled, giving a two finger salute to the group. It was apparent that the two of them were sisters, they were both equally happy, which most of the group would recognize from Aiko's normal behavior at school. "If you guys are still waiting for someone to take your order, I can probably ask someone at the front desk to send you one. My group was just finishing up dinner as of now so we've got to pay a visit to the front anyway." Asahi offered. Leaning his face against the table in a combination of exhaustion and restlessness, Jirou looked on as Aiko was conversing with someone, but a closer glance, it was Aiko's sister, making the comparison almost immediately at a closer glance between the two, standing over their table. Quickly getting up from his lazily postured stance, Jirou dusted his jacket, straightened his hair out, and spoke in a deep tone, as he peered at her with one hand resting underneath his chin, "hey, how's it going." Upon hearing that she'd volunteer herself to call over a waiter, he was visibly elated after the fact, seeing as how it would speed up the process substantially. "Appreciate it, it'd defiantly shave some time on the whole waiting thing," he conjectured. Feeling something vibrating inside one of his pockets and reached down to pick it up, Jack revealed that it had been his phone with the signature purple coloured shell surrounding it. His eyes perked up behind his glasses as he unlocked it, becoming quite evident that it was a text message as he started typing back, pausing for a moment to lift up his shadings and have them rest on his head before continuing to hit the keys on the touchscreen in front of him. But as he noticed Jirou moving and was seemingly attempted to go for something beyond his league, Jack turned to face the newcomer with a dour expression as he bobbed his head to greet Asashi before returning to his phone. He went to type for a short while before finally finishing the text message and pressed 'send', Jack went on to put his phone on the table and look back up to the others, having not followed the last few moments but said nothing. "Oi. C'mon. We're going to be late for our flight if we stay here any longer." The man with black hair called out to Asahi, obviously annoyed at the time she spent with her sister. Asashi turned back to the group and smiled, before giving only last hug to her little sister. "My travel buddies can be quite, impatient, if we stay in a place for too long when we already have plans." Aiko nodded understandingly, "No worries sis. Just make sure you send the waiter this way when you leave. I'm not sure we'd like to be staying her for too long as well." Returning to her seat, the Kowerata sisters parted ways as Asashi joined back with her friends. Aiko watched carefully as they approached the front desk, Asashi talking to the cashier who turned her head towards the student's table. Nodding, the cashier took the money that Asashi was holding out in front of her and left, Asashi walking through the front doors just behind her friends. In no time, a man dressed in the restaurants uniform came to the table to take their orders, much to the relief of the students. "Alright guys, you go first. I'll make sure I know what I really want as you tell him your order." Aiko explained, turning to the menu once again to make her final decision. Reassuring his choice for the evening, Jirou scanned the menu for his meal, squinting momentarily to get a better read on the small lettering of the board due his glasses being in shambles. After a short pause, Jirou made out some of the lettering, only to vaguely guess at what he was staring at, having a hard time reading what was in front of him. Rather than waste anyone's time, Jirou simple scuffed the menu aside, clearing his throat before directing himself to Aiko's direction. "Make it a double on whatever she's having," pointing at Midori before closing his menu, signaling the waitress that he was ready to order. Midori turned to face the waiter with a bland face, the two exchanged a moment of awkward silence as they looked at each other. The waiter was patiently awaiting for Midori's order whilst she sat there blankly, wondering who the man was. "Sushi with miso soup." Midori spoke in her flavourless tone, the waiter nodding his head as he pulled out a notepad and a pen and scribbled in her request. Having been one of the first, if not the first, to decide the dish he wanted to eat, Jack wasted no time in announcing the plate that he'd wish to consume as soon as the waiter turned to him: "I'll have some rice with chicken, topped with curry, the number 48 with other words." As he finished talking, Jack turned to Aiko for a moment as it'd be her turn next but quickly turned back to the waiter whilst raising one of his fingers as to showcase for them to hold on a moment; "As for the drink, I'll take a can of carbonated water." Lowering his hand yet again now that he had finished, again, before leaning back against his seat and looked back at Aiko. ---- Zenji waved goodbye as the last of his friends walked out of the restaurant. A large smile etched across his face. His parents had driven him here, and he had just sent them a text to come pick him up. "I can entertain myself for 20 minutes," he said to himself. He took a swig of Sprite and looked at the door once again, his eyes widening as the last person he expected walked through. "Z-Zenji." Griselle mumbled as her eyes met his. She knew her class was coming here tonight, but she had hoped she'd be able to make it in and out unseen. She took a moment to calm down a bit. At least to the point her hands were no longer shaking like crazy. "Funny seeing you here." "Yeah, you too," Zenji said, just as flustered as Griselle. He quickly stood up, attempting to use them being on equal footing to lessen any awkward tension. "What're you doing here? Are you here for the class' hang out?"